


hard to be soft

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional release, F/F, Kink, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>Buffy/MCU, Faith/Natasha, hard to be soft, tough to be tender</p>
            </blockquote>





	hard to be soft

It was easy, this part. Their dance of power and danger, teeth and hands, curls of hair clinging to sweat-drenched foreheads.

Faith picking her up and slamming her against the wall. Natasha wrapping her legs so tightly around Faith's waist that she could barely breath.

It's nice to be with someone who won't flinch, won't break.

Faith wonders sometimes what they would do if they couldn't do this. If they had to sit and talk, if they had to sleep next to each other, if they had to offer a comforting hand after a nightmare or a rough day or a bad kill. She's not sure they could do it.

But as long as they had this, hard bodies grasping, urgent and violent and bare, they knew exactly what to do.

And that seemed to be all Natasha needed.

And despite her wondering, her idle curiosity about whether they could ever be more, it was a relief, a strange new pleasure, for Faith to feel like she was giving someone enough.


End file.
